


anya || word association

by rechutexxx



Series: anya [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechutexxx/pseuds/rechutexxx
Summary: short one shots requested by followers on tumblrthey gave me a word/phrase and i used them to write short one shots about anya, clint, and nat





	1. nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> "nightmares"

She was shaking, sweating, and mumbling in her sleep. “_No, no, please_.”

Clint awoke at her voice cracking in the night, turning to see his wife stuck in her nightmare. He sat up quickly, careful not to startle her, or else she would start hitting.

He knew the drill.

This was not his first time dealing with her nightmares. After all the time they’ve been together, he had memorized how to calm her down, although he was not this good in the beginning.

The first time he witnessed her nightmares, he shook her awake and she punched him square in the nose. She woke up to his face covered in blood and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Clint had figured out that it was wise to _slowly_ bring her down from the nightmare, one sense at a time.

First: _make sure she can hear you_. “Natasha? Natasha, sweetheart, it’s Clint.”

She moaned.

_Good, step one done. _

Second: _let her know you’re there, but not too quickly_. He lightly grazed her skin with his fingertips, and she responded by curling her back. _Perfect_.

_Now, more touch; get her in his arms and protected from the visions in her head_.

He kept tracing her skin with his fingers until his moved on, slowly pulling her closer to him, her soft mumbles quieting down. He held her tightly to him, her face pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, one hand running through her hair.

“I’m here, Natasha.”

Her breathing slowed, her eyes opening slightly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, still coated in sweat. She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, lady red, anytime.”


	2. fairy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tooth fairy"

“You do what?”

“You take her tooth from under the pillow and slip in a dollar.”

Natasha stared blankly at Clint, “…But, _why?_”

“It’s a tradition.”

“Look, I’m all for the American traditions, but _this_? This is fucked up.”

Clint shook his head, “No, it’s _cute_.”

“Um, no, not really. You lose teeth, then a fucking fairy breaks into your house and gives you money for it? Why does she want all these teeth? What does she do with them? How does she have so much money? What happens to the teeth _not_ under a pillow, are those not valuable to her? You know, let’s backtrack, what the _fuck_ does one fairy do with all those teeth?”

“I take it we _aren’t_ gonna teach Anya about the tooth fairy, then?”

“Oh no, we’re doing it, I’m invested now. Gimme that dollar.”


	3. don't shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Not taking that shot was the best damn decision I ever made Tash.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, I’m doing it.”

“Clint if you pull that trigger, have fun masturbating for the next week.”

He went silent, glancing between his wife and the screen in front of them.

_Yes, he could kill her character right now and win the game. But was winning a video game worth not having sex with his wife for a whole week?_

She glared at him, eyes locked to his.

He took a deep breath and watched as the screen flashed: PLAYER TWO WINS.

Natasha smiled widely,_ that little_-

Later as they laid naked in bed, both of their hair messy, their bodies coated in sweat, Clint laughed. “Not taking that shot was the best damn decision I ever made, Tash.”

“Shut up and sleep. You wore me out.”


	4. candace sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll always have your back.”
> 
> dialogue only one bc i love writing dialogue and i suck at writing anything else

“Dad, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not okay, you deserved that solo.”

“Candace is good.”

“Candace is _crap_.”

_“Dad!”_

“Oh c’mon, we all know she’s only on the dance team because her parents dish out all that cash.”

The thirteen year old Anya laughed from the passenger seat of their car, tears had stained her cheeks, but she wasn’t crying anymore. “Thanks dad.”

“Anytime pigeon. I’ll always have your back.”


	5. hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t be serious.”
> 
> short and sweet with dialogue only (my fave)

“You can’t be serious.”

“…I am.”

“You _lost_ her?”

“In my defense, she wanted to play hide and seek. I didn’t think it would be this difficult.”

“Clint she’s two, and you’re a trained spy.”

“Yeah, and so are you. And she’s our offspring.”

“_Fuck_.”

“Exactly, now help me.”


	6. goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I need you”

She stayed strong for five years. For five years, she singlehandedly kept the Avengers alive, and it was no easy task. Natasha checked in with everyone, making sure they were alive and working. Or, in some cases (Tony), moving on.

It was five years ago when she lost her little girl to the snap.

It was two years ago when Clint finally broke and left her.

He walked out.

He saw a news story about a mass shooting and Natasha watched his blood boil. His fists clenched, knuckles white.

He slept by her side that night. But when she woke he was gone.

_She cried_.

Now, two years later, it still hurts. She still sees her little girl everywhere, although they are never her Anya. She stayed strong but every night she felt the emptiness of her bed and heard the silence from her child’s bedroom.

She wore her necklace all the time, and in the late hours while she sat awake, tears staining her cheeks, she would hold the pendant and whisper, “_I need you_.”


	7. baby babbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

“Say it, c’mon Anya... you know you want to!”

“Clint, she’s five months old she’s not going to say anything remotely audible in the slightest.”

“She’ll say it, I know it,” Clint said, bouncing their little girl in his arms. “She got close last night, I swear.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, continuing to wash the fruit in the sink while listening to the sounds of her baby girl babbling away. “Clint, she’s not-”

“Mama.”

“HA!” Clint stood up, still bouncing Anya, giving her kisses as the infant giggled. “I _knew_ you would say it!”

Natasha dropped the strawberries into the sink and went straight over to her husband, who continued to mimic their daughter’s first words.

“_Ma-ma_,” He cooed.

“_Mama, mama!_” Anya babbled back.

_Holy shit. Her baby’s first words were for her. _

Natasha smiled widely, one hand in Anya’s little grip, the other around her husband. She pulled him in for a kiss, “_God,_ I love you.”


	8. sex sent me to the er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hospital visit"
> 
> warning: smut

In both of their lives, they’ve never, _ever_, been in a situation like this.

Sure, hospitals/medical wings were a common place for them. They had been cut, bruised, stabbed, shot, _you name it_.

But this visit. _Nope_. This was a new one.

The injury wasn’t new. But how Clint got it…_that_ was new.

He broke his wrist during sex.

_Yep, that’s right_. Natasha wanted to laugh as her husband was getting an X-ray; his hair was a mess as he sat in his pajama pants and white t-shirt. She was equally as disheveled as him as she wore a baggy sweatshirt and shorts (_they had to get dressed quickly, give them a break)._

How did it happen? _Well…_

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his head as he ate her out; her legs on his shoulders, body against the wall, head almost hitting the ceiling. He was standing upright, balancing her to keep her up as she squirmed, getting close to the edge.

“Clint, I- _fuck_.”

He continued, smiling against her, before going faster to get her to break. She couldn’t take it much longer. It took moments before she came so hard, her legs kicked out, knocking her husband and her down to the ground.

“SHIT!” He screamed, her naked body on top of his.

“What happened?”

He was gripping his wrist to his chest, “Uh oh.”


	9. put a ring on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wedding rings"

Although no one would know it, Clint and Natasha had wedding rings.

When he proposed, he got her a small golden band with a little diamond on it. It matched his golden ring that they picked out together. Both pieces were simple, and fit perfectly for the two spies.

They seemed like a normal couple.

Clint had his for one full month, until it got lost somewhere in Berlin.

Natasha, surprisingly, had beat him out.

Unfortunately, it was only five months after his ring disappeared, that hers slipped off in the Indian Ocean as she swam to shore.

They laughed. _Why did they even get them in the first place?_

They didn’t need jewelry to prove they were married. In fact, not having rings was better for them_ (you know, because the spy thing)_.

But, that didn’t stop Clint from giving her a small necklace with an arrow pendant that next Christmas. “It’s no ring, but it’ll be harder to fall off.

She smiled, _it was perfect_.


	10. knocked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sure thing, birdbrain, sure thing.”

It was 3:28 AM.

Anya’s cries sang through the monitor on Natasha’s nightstand and _boy, they were loud_.

Clint groaned, lying on his stomach, face shoved in pillow. “Nooooooo...”

Natasha turned over to grab the monitor and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, seeing her little girl wide awake in her crib. _Yay_.

Clint moaned again, tucking himself further into the bed. Usually, Clint was the one to get up for Anya in the middle of the night, but he got home from a mission merely hours ago and was exhausted from all of the traveling.

“I’ll get her,” he mumbled into the pillow, his words muffled in the fabric. He didn’t move though; his body stayed stuck to the mattress.

Natasha chuckled, _there was no way he was getting up_.

She bent down, placing a small kiss on his shoulder, “Sure thing, birdbrain...” She slid out of the bed, heading to their screaming daughter in order to try to calm her down. “..._sure thing_.”


	11. only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, dialogue only
> 
> “It’s always been you.”

“_Never_, Clint?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon, not even that Sarah girl?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Danielle?”

“No.”

“Okay, but you _definitely_ loved Bobbi.”

“That wasn’t _real_ love, Nat. You’re the only one. It’s always been you.”


	12. ian????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going for a date with a boy?”

“You’re going on a date with a boy?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Who is this _boy_?”

The fifteen year old Anya rolled her eyes at the dinner table. She was seated across from her father who did not take his eyes off his daughter. “_Dad_.”

“_Anya_.”

“It’s one movie. And I don’t even really like him _that_ much but I need a date for homecoming and Ian asked me.”

“IAN?!”

“…yes. What’s wrong with Ian?”

“That kid peed his pants!”

“Nine years ago! We were six!”

“I’ll never forget it!”

Anya sighed, “Look, dad, I love you but I’m going with him on Friday and you can either drive me or he can pick me up _himself_.”

Clint stayed silent. _God, she was good. She was her mother’s child. _

“Fine, you win.”


	13. babysittin' blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t cry.”

“Oh god. Oh god, please don’t cry. Please!”

“Bruce, what is going on?”

“Nat and Clint asked me to watch her for five minutes and she was sitting perfectly quiet and it was fine but then-”

“Bruce, calm down.”

“I don’t know what to do, Tony! She’s sticking her bottom lip out! She’s gonna cry!”

“Bruce, I got this. It’s a _child_. She has no power over us.” He walked over to the little girl sitting on the table. “Hello tiny assassin. You will not cry, okay? Your mommy and daddy will be back soon so-”

Anya’s lip quivered and she burst into tears, letting out a loud cry.

“Well, _fuck_.”


	14. fort-night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "something happy, please"

They did it.

_I mean, they were two highly trained assassins, of course they could build a blanket fort. _

“Keep your eyes closed! No peeking!”

Natasha and Clint each had one of her hands in theirs, their little girl with strawberry blonde hair in between them, eyes squeezed tightly.

Natasha smiled, “I got you, just keep walking forward.”

Anya jumped excitedly, “Can I open now?”

Clint shook his head, “Not yet. Almost there…”

They inched closer to the living room where their masterpiece was located. They lifted their daughter by her arms as they reached the steps down to the fort.

When she was back on the ground, they each released her hands and knelt down next to her.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Anya, pressing her face against Anya’s, “You ready, little one?”

Anya nodded intensely, “Yes!”

Clint chuckled, “Okay, ready? On three.”

Nat and him counted together, “One, two, three!”

Anya opened her eyes and her face lit up, “IS IT A FORT?!”

Natasha laughed, kissing her daughter’s cheek, “Of course. You asked, we deliver.”

Anya ran towards it, lifting the “door” and climbed in to see snacks, stuffed animals, and books all packed inside.

Clint and Natasha stood up; he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. “We did good.”

“Yes we did,” she kissed him again.

“Mama! Papa! Come in!”

The two parents laughed before climbing inside, their daughter’s face still full of excitement.

_Tonight would be one to remember._


	15. one too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "clint or nat drunk"

“You’re _hot_.”

“Am I now?”

Natasha laid on the bedroom floor, giggling hard, her head on Clint’s lap.

She was _drunk_.

Clint had volunteered to stayed back in the apartment with Anya as Steve, Thor and Natasha got drinks together in honor of Thor’s visit.

_Yeah, she was Russian and could hold her liquor, but Thor was a god and Steve was superhuman_. She would feel it eventually.

“Yeah, _arrow boy_.”

“Wow, name calling now?”

She laughed hard, “Kiss me.”

“You just called me ‘arrow boy’ and now you want me to kiss you?”

“Yeah, c’mon _cupid. _You’re hot, I’m hot. Let’s have sex!” She tugged his face down, slamming her lips on his.

Clint laughed against her lips, and pulled back, “You’re drunk. We aren’t having sex tonight.”

“Wowwwwwwww, my _husband_ rejected me.”

“Yeah I suppose he did,” he chuckled, fingers running through her hair.

Natasha groaned and suddenly sat up, adjusting herself so she was now in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. “I don’t feel good.”

Clint held her close to him, rubbing small circles on her back, “I know, baby, I know.”


	16. career day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous on tumblr: "can i request an anya fic + career day at school (preferably set when anya's 8/9 yrs old). thanks 😊"

“Okay, so remember that tomorrow is career day, kids! If your parent is coming, they will sign in with me in the morning. Have a good day everyone!”

Miss. Mitchell was a nice teacher.

_Was she annoying?_ Maybe a little _too_ sweet sometimes, but Anya liked her. Third grade wasn’t challenging for the young girl, but Anya enjoyed that her teacher at least tried to make it fun with activities and projects.

You might be able to say that Anya was a teacher’s favorite, which is why Miss. Mitchell noticed her apprehension at the mention of career day.

“Anya? Can you hang back for a few minutes?”

Anya furrowed her brows, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. Not at all.”

The eight year old redhead watched her classmates leave as she headed towards her teacher’s desk and took a seat on the opposite side. She crossed her arms as Miss. Mitchell stared back.

“Anya, I was wondering if you planned on having anyone come tomorrow for career day? You’re the only one who hasn’t updated me.”

“No. No one is coming.”

“Any reason why?”

_Because my mom’s dead and my dad is an Avenger, but I can’t tell anyone._

“My dad’s busy,” Anya fiddled with her skirt, trying to avoid the tall blonde’s blue eyes.

“What about your mom?”

Anya felt her eyes begin to water, “She can’t.”

“Okay, well, if you need to talk, or need anything-"

“I’m fine, Miss. Mitchell. Thank you. Can I go now?”

Miss Mitchell smiled slightly and nodded, “Of course. Is your dad here to pick you up?”

She shook her head, “No, my uncle is coming today.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you out.”

Anya slipped on her backpack and grabbed her teacher’s hand as they walked towards the front of the school, out the doors where Fury stood. 

“Hey spider.”

The little girl grinned widely and ran towards her “uncle” who immediately welcomed her into his arms. Anya giggled, “Hi, дядя (uncle)!”

Fury smiled as he held her, _he loved her Russian_. She continued her lessons because it reminded her of her mother, something she always wanted since her passing.

It’s been years, but going through elementary school without a mom made life harder. Everyone bombarded her about her mother, and Anya never told anyone what really happened. Teachers assumed she was busy, because _Anya said she was_, and her friends had no clue her mother was no longer around. She would tell stories to them about all the things she would do with her mother, from days at the theme park to camping out in their yard. Her imagination was wild.

Anya snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, “I’m tired.”

“What, is third grade tiring?”

“You don’t even know. I need to go home and nap.”

He chuckled, “You got it.” Placing her down, she got herself in the car, and Fury noticed Miss. Mitchell still standing nearby, watching them. “Is there something I can help you with?”

She shook her head, snapping back into focus, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just…um…actually…while you’re here…do you mind if I ask you about Anya’s home life? You don’t have to answer, obviously, it’s just-"

Nick looked back at the car, seeing that Anya already had her headphones in, “You can ask. I might not answer.”

“Right, of course,” she smiled uncomfortably again. “I was just wondering, do you know what her parents do for a living? Just because tomorrow is career day and all of the kids are either bringing in a parent or doing an activity about their parents’ job and I can’t seem to get much information from her. She talks about her mother and father all the time, but nothing about what they do.”

“What exactly does she say about them?”

“Oh, all good things. She talks about her father all the time, you know, about their hiking trips and such. But her mother, that’s who she mostly talks about.”

Nick sighed, “Oh.”

“No, no! Nothing bad. She’s all about her mother, always talking about their days together, at the theme park and the mall. She really loves her mother a lot. But, she says her parents are at work whenever I ask. And I’ve meant her father, never her mother, and I still don’t know what they do exactly.”

_Oh fuck._

Nick swallowed hard, “She hasn’t told you...”

“About their jobs? No.”

He glanced back at Anya who was focused on the screen in her hands, god, the poor thing. “I’m sorry, Miss-"

“Mitchell. Miss. Mitchell.”

“I’m sorry, Miss. Mitchell, but Anya’s mother passed away about four years ago before the vanished returned.”

Her smile faded quickly as she realized the reality of the situation, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“No need to apologize. She has a lot of family helping her out, and her father is very much in her life.”

“Of course. Gosh, I just wish I would have known. I have a policy of how to deal with children who have lost a parent,” the young woman look defeated.

“It’s not your fault. I’ll talk with her and her father about it. And thank you for your concern, but I’d appreciate if you let us talk about this at home first before talking to her.”

“Oh, yes! I won’t bring it up again, I promise.”

_If only she knew._

If only he could tell her that Anya’s mother died to save billions of people; her sacrifice alone brought back the vanished.

_But he couldn’t. _

The world was still a dangerous place, and they tried to keep Anya on the down low. _Hell, they had their names changed for her to be in public school._ Anya’s last name was now “Baker”, and her parents were “James” and “Natalie”. Fury desperately wanted to change Anya’s name to a more common one, but Clint refused. She was too young and already lost her last name, it would be too much.

So, years ago when they sat down little four year old Anya before school started, they quizzed her on her name and she passed with flying colors.

_What else could you expect from the child of two agents?_

There wasn’t much Fury was unsure of, but this situation was definitely an uneasy one for him. He had continued to be a large part of Anya’s life, always being there as much as he possibly could. After losing Natasha, Fury needed to take some time for his personal life, which wasn’t really significant.

But there was Anya.

Clint welcomed the help, although he never acknowledged it. The man had struggled a lot after losing his wife, and he often did not reach out when he needed support. Neither would Fury. So they didn’t talk about it. He just came over, helped with Anya and never explained why. 

Anya was knocked out on the ride back.

At least he had some time to think about how he could handle this conversation.

He carefully got her out of the car, carrying her back to the farmhouse to make sure she stayed asleep. She grumbled here and there, but Fury managed to get her all the way upstairs and in her bed without her waking up.

As he headed back downstairs, he pulled out his phone to call Clint.

Two rings later, the archer answered, _“Fury, everything okay?”_

Casual phone calls weren’t a thing between the two men, so obviously Clint would assume there was a problem if he was calling. “Anya is fine. But her teacher gave me some news.”

_“What, is she in trouble?”_

“No. But tomorrow is career day. And Anya said her parents were too busy to come in.”

_“And the teacher’s suspicious?”_

“Yeah, she asked me what Anya’s parents do for a living.”

_“Parents?”_

“Exactly.”

There was a small silence before Clint sighed, _“Shit.”_

“Apparently Anya has been telling everyone about the fun adventures her and her mother go on, including her teacher.”

_“Did you tell her the truth?”_

“I had to, Clint. We have to ensure that your covers won’t be blown.”

_“I’m coming home.”_

“Clint-"

_“No, Fury. This is much more than her risking our covers. She’s pretending her mother is still alive. I need to be there for her.”_

“I’ll talk to her about it.”

_“And what? Warning her about how she’s not being a good agent?”_

“Excuse me?”

_“She’s not Natasha, she doesn’t work for you. This is my kid we’re talking about.”_

“You think I only come here to keep your covers in check? You think I’m here to work?”

_“Sounds like it.”_

“Jesus fuck, you’re dense if that’s all you think I’m here for. Sure, I just volunteer to watch her for the week for _work_ purposes. Anya is family to me, Clint. And so are you, I’d hope you would have known that by now.”

Clint remained silent.

“I called you because I was worried about her. I didn’t know what I should do.”

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t be. But never question my love for that little girl again.”

_“I can still try to come home? We can make up a fake job or something and I’ll talk to Anya about her stories later?”_

“No, you only have one more night there. You should finish the mission with Bishop.”

_“Okay. Just please let me be there to talk to her about this, though.”_

“Of course.”

_“Keep me posted, Fury. I have to go, but call me before she goes to bed?”_

“You got it. See you soon, Barton.”

_“Goodbye.”_

“Uncle Fury?”

He turned around to see Anya rubbing her eyes, “Hey there, munchkin. You okay?”

She yawned, “Mhmm, I just needed a nap.”

“C’mere, kiddo."

The little girl waddled over to him, and reached out climb up into his lap. She snuggled into his chest, “Was that papa?”

“Yes it was.”

“Is he coming home?”

“One more day. Is that okay?”

She nodded, “Mhmm.”

Fury let her lay against him, her fingers picking at his shirt, “Anya?”

“Yeah?”

“How would you like it if I was your guest for career day?”

She lifted her head up, her face beaming, “Really?!”

“Of course. It’d be my honor.”

And that’s how Nick Fury ended up in a classroom at eight in the morning surrounded by third graders listening to how he “knew the Avengers” because of his old job as a “driver”.

_Sure, it was a massive lie._

But it made all the kids happy, especially one little redhead.


End file.
